A Divergent Cinderella Story
by DauntingFire
Summary: Have you ever wonder what it's like if the character in Divergent are in a Cinderella Story? 4 daughters and 2 steps sister with 1 evil step mother, 4 handsome prince, a fairy godmother, a certain glass shoes and that is a combination of one heck of a fairytale. This will be more realistic. I'm pretty sure almost all of you know the story of Cinderella so I won't bother to tell it.
1. A little intro

**_In the kingdom of Dauntless there was a happy family, there was Andrew and Natalie Prior and they're 4 daughters Beatrice (Tris), Christina, Marlene and Shauna. There was barely any problem there or so they thought. A couple of months later Natalie Prior was severely sick and there was no possible cure for it, she caught on a deadly yet unidentified virus. A couple of week of weeks later she died, the family was no loner the same. hey seem to never be as happy as they were used to. But 3 years later Andrew married to Jeanine Matthew. He wanted to have his daughter a mom figure but no one could possible fill his gaping heart that was once Natalie but Jeanine would have to do. But she also came with 2 daughter of her own Molly and Nita. When her 2 daughter first encounter they're new step sister they put on a fake personality and attitude. But Jeanine doesn't want Andrew, she wanted his money. Andrew was fairly rich, he's not to wealthy but he's not poor. So after a week of they're marriage Jeanine puts her actual plan into action. When she was making Andrew's breakfast, she puts some poisonous liquid in his coffee and translucent poisonous dust all over his scrambled egg. Once she served it to Andrew, he took a bite of his egg and drinks his coffee, he instantly died._**

 ** _(I'm pretty sure you guys know what happens after this right? But those who doesn't then I'll make it short and start to the point.)_**

 ** _So Jeanine, Nita and Molly all treated the 4 girls like they're own personal maid. Also the 2 step daughters made them suffers and made they're life terrible. They also have them were rags dress and ugly torn up shoes._**

 ** _(Well now the stories starts here! Also I won't make this exactly the same as Cinderella but the concept is, I'm also make this a bit more realistic.)_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Tris POV**_

I woke up at 5 a.m along with my 3 sisters, yup this is when I wake up! A bit early yeah? Well you learn to deal with it when you have an evil step-mother and 2 evil step sisters. Usually Marlene, Christina, Shauna, and my time serving for those witches starts at 6 a.m. We woke up at 5 so we can get our self cleaned then put on those ragged clothes then make breakfast for them.

"Ugh! Why did dad have to marry this old witch" Marlene complained as she steps into our disgusting bathroom.

"Hmm, probably she puts a love potion on him" Christina replied

"That's true I mean she is a witch after all" Shauna said as all of us laughed loudly. We all sleep in this disgusting, filthy and smelly basement while the 3 of them sleeps in 2 floors above us with warm beds, beautiful room and well the opposite of this dump. Then it was Christina's turned to get herself cleaned.

"So did you heard the rumors?" asked Shauna as Marlene and I looked at her and shook our heads.

"What rumors?" I asked

"Well I heard that Prince Tobias invited his 3 other royal friends who is Prince Zeke, Prince Uriah and Prince Will to a ball so they could all find a soon to be wife!" Shauna exclaimed

"Are you sure he planned the ball" I asked knowingly that he's not those type of princes that would to that.

"No but Queen Evenly requested it" Shauna said then Christina came out then it was my turn to clean myself up as I took my towel and went in. About 3 minutes I finished then it was Shauna's turn.

"Wait does he need a wife or a girlfriend to be his wife" I heard Christina said

"A girlfriend to be his wife" Shauna replied

"All of them right?" Marlene asked as Shauna shakes her head yes. Then Shauna went in.

"Tris, Tris! Do you think it's true?!" Christina said excitedly

"What the rumors? Probably I never heard of our prince ever having some sort of girlfriend and I know that his parent is probably badgering him about it" I replied

"But we all know that the odds of us ever being close to those princes are incredibly slim" Marlene said

"Why?" Christina asked

"Well we have 3 evil problem in the way" I said.

"If they won't let us be anywhere around town, sure in heck they won't let us near any ball or princes" Marlene said

"But they did let us out" Christina said

"Yeah for water that is like 40 miles away from here" I said

"And we have water coming out from the faucet and sinks and all that" Marlene said

"And they're fresh and drinkable when it filtered" Shauna said coming in. We all ran upstair to the kitchen. I usually served Jeanine, Shauna and Marlene usually have to serve Nita and Molly and Christina is lucky, she takes care of the cat, Peter and some of the farm animals but she does help us with Jeanine, Nita and Molly evil chores when she's done with the animals. I made 3 pancakes and black coffee, I put those on the tray along with a fork, spoon, napkins, a cup of sugar cubes, cream. She likes the syrup and butter separate because she likes to put them on herself. so I put a plate of butter and a little cup with syrup.

"okay for me I'm done with breakfast what about you guys" I ask

"The waffle machine isn't done yet with the 3rd waffle" Marlene said

"I just need to fry 2 more strip of bacon" Shauna said

"I'm done so what do we have to make for lunch?" Christina asked

"It's either chicken or steak" I said as I looked at the meal schedule

"No that dinner food" Christina said

"Right it sandwhiches, that should be a bit easy right?" Marlene asked

"I guess as long they don't need onions" Shauna said

"yeah like we have a little farm and animal slaughter house but if there's anything we don't have in our garden is onion" I said

"But everyday we have to travel somewhere that is like 10 or more miles long on our foot" Christina complained then the bells rings.

"This time we're doing all of those first besides I want to get it over with" Marlene said

"BEATRICE" Jeanine yelled

"MARLENE" Nita yelled

"SHAUNA" Molly yelled all 3 of use rushed to get our trays and went to they're rooms.

 _ **Tobias POV**_

Zeke, Uriah and Will rushed into my room then closed the door.

"Dude your mom is serious about the ball" Zeke said

"I thought you guys know that she isn't kidding" I said

"Well at least you'll find a girlfriend that not be forced to marry her" Will said

"Hey it's not just me it's all of you guys to!" I exclaimed

"I told you so!" Uriah said happily as Zeke gave him 20 dollar.

"When is it anyway?" Zeke asked

"In 2 or 3 week but the invitation is coming in today" I said

"Want to live our life as men before we became tied down?" Uriah asked

"What do you have in mind" Will asked

"Horse back riding" Uriah replied

"I thought you're abut to say paintball or bungee jumping" I said

"Nahh" Is all Uriah said

"Mom almost be headed him for that" Zeke joked

"Here's the disguises" Will said. As he throw me a brown pushed back wig. One time I heard people say that my hair looks sexy push back. ( _ **Anyone got that reference**_ ) Then he throw Zeke his brown shaggy wig, then throw Uriah is black curly wig. Will's wig his blond and has a swoop. We wear these disguise so people won't follow us and gold digging girls. It's not mush, I know but you won't belive how many people fell for this. We also came prepare with a fake name with the fake identity.

"Let's review, what is your name" I asked

"Thomas McCall" Will said

"Issac Waters" Zeke said

" Brandon Curtis" Uriah said

"And I'm Derek Hawthorne" I said

 _ **Christina POV**_

"So what is today's wonderful chores" I said with a sarcastic high pitch voice

"Well each of us have to get 1 item in a trading post which is...let me see...it call Joes Dack and Shack which is...100 miles away from here?!" shauna exclaimed

"what no way, I'm going to have blisters" Marlene said

"It said we can use then horses" Tris said pointing at the paper.

"Oh thank the heavens" I said

"Tris you need to get blue and rasp berries?!" Shauna exclaimed see how evil is Jeanine, I mean we ran out of those but there is a perfectly good market that is like a block away.

"Marlene you need pink silk and Shauna you need gold silk" Shauna continued, yet again plain evil the fabric store is 3 blocks away from here.

"And Christina you to get more cat food" Shauna said

"I swear that cat is getting bigger by every meal" Tris said. We all went to the stable and got our horses then we got on it.

"Got the map?" I asked as Shauna nods. Then we rode it for about 20 minutes then Shauna's horse stops. Then all of our stops.

"Why'd you stop" Tris ask

"I may or may not lost the map" Shauna said

"What?!" Marlene yelled

"We're not going back" She continued

"Maybe we should ask those people" Tris said pointing at 4 mans with they're horses besides them. All 4 of us went towards them. Then Tris goes up to the one with a guy who has brown hair and is pushed back.

"Hey excuse me do you guys know where Joes Dack and Shack?" She asked

" I think it's just up head then take a left" He said

"Thanks" She said coming back. Then I see those 4 boys followed her.

"What's your name anyway" He asked her

"I'm Beatrice Mathews but call me Tris" She said

"I'm Derek Hawthorne" He said

"I'm Christina Mathews" I said

" I'm Thomas McCall" The blonde hair guy said

"I'm Marlene Mathews" She said

" I'm Brandon Curtis" the guy with the curly hair say

"And I'm Shauna Mathews' She said

"I'm Issac Waters" The brown shaggy haired boy said

"So you girls are all sisters?" Thomas as we all nodded

"Why do you need to go to Joes Dack and Shack for?" Derek asked

"We have to get pink and gold silk, blue and raspberries and cat food" Marlene said

"But we have all those in town" Issac said

"Oh we know but..." Shauna trailed. Should we tell them the truth about our evil step family?

"But our boss likes to get it from Joes dack and Shack since she thinks it better over there" Tris lied. Then I just realized that I've been looking at Brandon in a creepy way. Wait am I checking him out?! No way but the way his brown eyes sparkles and the way his hair swoop up and...wait hold the phone Chrissy you can't like a guy you just met. But I have a feeling that we'll be seeing them again soon or everyday. Then we all had a conversation all the way to the shack. I can tell Tris is interested in Derek, Marlene is interested in Brandon and Shauna is interested in Issac.

"Chrissy!" Tris yelled clapping her hands in my face

"What?!" I ask

"you've been staring at Brandon a lot" She whispered as I turned red.

"Is this a daily routine to go here?" Brandon asked

"No but the long walk/ horse riding to a place that is more then 10 miles is" I said

"Are girls going here tomorrow?" Issac ask

"Possibly" Marlene said

'Then we should meet at a forest and hang out again" Thomas said

"Yeah" The girls and I said

"But our boss must not know because she those person that's like no guy friend, you know what I mean" Marlene asked

"yeah got it" Derek said


	3. Chapter 2

_**Shauna POV**_

We told the guys that we have to go and we promised them that we'll meet tomorrow at the forest at 1 or 2. Then we both got on our horse and leave in different directions.

"Those guys are interesting..." I trailed

"Interesting enough to make you blush" Marlene accused and then we all laughed.

"Who are they anyway I've never seen them around town?' Christina asked as we all looked at her silently.

"Are you kidding me, we never go into town. Maybe once or twice this whole year" Tris exclaimed

"Omg what if they're the princes" I joked and we all laugh crazily.

"Oh yes 4 handsome Prince talking to 4 peasant, utterly unheard off" Marlene dramatically joked.

"Wait how are we gonna meet the, at 1 or 2 at the forest, I mean what if they don't let us go anywhere?" Christina asked

"We could sneak out" I suggested

"Psh, they would notice beside, we do all the work. They couldn't function correctly if we were gone for a minute or more without they're permission" Tris exclaimed as we all nodded our head in agreement.

"Brutally honest" Christina said

"I wanna see how they'll go for 1 day without any of us" Marlene said

"True I do too" I said

"We all would" Tris said as we all laughed. About 1 hour later we reached Joes Dack and Shack we went in.

"Hello I am Jack what can I get you for?" He asked as we tell them the items we wanted.

" All of these would cost $50" HE said as we gave me the money and take our items and leave. I scoff mentally because these item were way cheaper if we were to go into town that's literally 3 blocks from our house. Wouldn't mine walking there. We ride our horses back to the house. 1 and a half minute later we're back to the house. We all went into the horse's stable and got off. We all went to the back door because as I quote 'Only presentable people get to go through there'. What ever that means, none of them look that presentable.

"What time is it?" Tris asked as I look at the clock.

"It's 9" I said We all go into the living room where our oh so wonderful step mother and our lovely 2 step sister. Hint the sarcasm there.

"Umm took you long enough" Nita scoffed as I gave her a fake smile.

" Here is your gold silk Nita" I said showing it to her

"Put that in the sewing room" Nita said

"That goes for you too Marlene" Molly said

" Tris put the raspberries in the refrigerator and Christina put the cat food at the kitchen corner" Jeanine commanded. Marlene and I went upstair walking into the sewing room"

"why would they need this?' She asked me

"I think they heard about the ball" I said. We put it in the sewing room and we went back down stair.

 _ **Marlene POV**_

When I got downstair, the door rang and I opened it and a mail was there, I took it and gave it to Jeanine.

"what is this" She asked

"OOh is it about the rumored ball?" Nita asked excitedly.

"Citizens of Diversion, exactly 2 and a half week from now the royal family are holding a ball" Jeanine reads

"Who a ball?" Nita and Molly asked in unison and squealed like a bunch on seals.

"All of the woman in Diverson are to come at the castle on Wednesday. Where our 4 lovely Princes (Prince Tobias, Prince Uriah, Prince Will and Prince Zeke) are too chose one of you to become they're girlfriend. The dress requirement is formal. Thank You from the Royal family." Jeanine reads

"OMG WE'RE GOING TO THE CASTLE" Nita and Molly yelled while they jump up and down.

"Yes you girls are but as you 4 don't even think of it" Jeanine scowled

"Bu-" Christina tried to say but Tris hit her arm.

"Oh course mother, we wouldn't dream of it" Tris said and we all looked at her confusingly and she gave us 'go along with it look'

"Exactly why would we defied you" I said sickly sweet while looking as innocent as I could.

"They're lying mother!" Nita exclaimed

"Even if we wanted to go to the ball, where would we get the gown?" Marlene said innocently

"You girls are overreacting, now as for you 4 rats go back into the kitchen where your list of chores are" Jeanine said as all 4 of us goes there.

"What get the water?! Again?!" Tris exclaimed

"Already taken care off" Somebody said as they came in through the backdoor beside the oven.

"Who are you?" Christina asked

"Your fairy god-mother" the figure said

"Really?" I said doubting while raising her eyebrow

"No I'm Lynn a friend of Shauna" She said _**(in here Lynn isn't Shauna's sister)**_

"Oh yeah I used to call her that because she's a lifesaver" Shauna said

"Here's your 5 bucket of water" Lynn said giving it to Tris.

"Thanks you are like a fairy godmother" Tris said. I looked at the my list.

"What?! Help practice Molly with her singing?! I hate my life" I said as we all laughed "Like seriously she's tone def and when she stops singing she'll ask me how was it and I am forced to say its good." I said

"hehe poor you" Shauna said as she looked at her list. "Wait what?! Help Nita with her flute?! No my ear is gonna bleed she doesn't even know how to work that thing and she thinks she can" Shauna complained. As we all laughs at her. Christina looked at her list and groaned.

"Really get cat treat, that thing is already fat as it is" She said

"At least its at the town right?" Tris asked her

"Nope some place call Furball, which is 35 miles away from here and I could use a horse. That's good atleast" Christina said

"That because our choirs is a bit longer" I pointed out as Tris looked at her list.

"Okay after water is damn its washing the floors" She said as she grabbed the mop but Lynn sopped her

"Wait wouldn't they get suspicious if they see you. I mean grabbing water will at least take you an hour. Come back in an hour and then do your other choir" Lynn said. Damn lucky.

"YESS! I guess I'll join you Chrissy" Tris said


	4. Chapter 3

_**Four POV**_

"So those girls..."Uriah trailed

"what about those girls Uri" Zeke said with a smirk

"The real question is what do you think about Shauna Ezekiel?" I asked as he blushed a bit.

"What about you Wi-" Uriah said

"Um Joes Dack and Shack interestingly far" Will interrupted

"Well you heard what they said it's better over there" I stated

"Not it's not, I went there before. It's overpriced and disgusting" Zeke said/p

"Yeah the owner looks like he's trying to murder you or something like that" Uriah said

"Maybe they're trying it out?" Will suggested

"Why go the distance where there is a perfectly good market literally 3 blocks from them?" I asked

"What if they're like maid to there new step mother and 2 step sister?" Uriah suggested and all of us laughed

"Right and at the ball one of them or all, will lost a glass slipper" Zeke joked and we all laughed. Then I saw a glimpse of blond and black hair near the trees. If they're anyone from the castle then we're screwed. Then it came out with horses? As they came out of the forest I could recognize they're faces! It's Tris and Christina! What are they doing here?

"You know they're is a pet store in town right?" Tris asked as the 4 of us stayed silence.

"Yeah I know all of us know. Ever since dad died, when we get items from a random shop in the middle of nowhere at least more than a 30 mile radius."Christina said casually. We all looked each other in confusion.

"Don't you just want to smack all them in the face?" Tris asked as both of them laughed

"I feel so bad for Marlene and Shauna they're at home getting torture while were over here having a nice relaxing horse riding" Christina said I think jokingly. Immediately Uriah and Zeke had a concerned face.

"Like Molly can't sing and Nita doesn't know how to play the flute. Seriously hire a voice coach and have Nita go to flute class or something. Don't let your 2 daughter to help them when they themselves don't know ho to help the!" Tris exclaimed

"Uhm Tris don't you mean rats" Christina said with a voice

"Oh yes treacherous rats" Tris said with the same voice and both of them laughed. We all looked at each other deciding if we should say hi to them or something. than I know Uriah is gonna make the first move.

"Well hello Tris, Christina. "Uriah said and they stopped dead.

 _ **Tris POV**_

Christina and I turned around revealing Brandon who called us and with him was Thomas, Issac and Derek! Oh crap me and Chrissy look at each other in horror. How long were they there? Did they here all of that?

"Oh hello boys" Chrissy said

"How long were you there?" I asked

"From the moment you 2 came out of the forest with your horses" Derek stated. Chrissy and I both exchange glances. Crap they heard all of that. Do they know about our evil new step family?

"So uh what are you girls doing here?" Thomas asked

"Uh were going to some cat shop to get cat treats" Chrissy stated

"Well I wanted to tell you that there is one at the town but I assume you already knew that" Thomas stated.

"Yeah why is it that you have to travel a at least 30 miles or more to get your item?" Brandon ask. Uh I don't know what to say lie or truth? Lie or truth? Well if we tell the truth it's not like they're gonna do anything right? But then again they're better of not knowing.

"Um well our step-mom Jeanine, likes organic stuff" I said. That's a horrible excuse, I should have said she's evil and want us to suffer for no reason.

"She wants organic cat treat?" Isaac pointed out. All me and Christina could do was nodded very awkwardly. Oh please change the subject, please change the subject someone!

"So did you girls here about the ball?" Derek ask. why would he be asking about that? I'm pretty sure it's only woman that are invited since none of them are gay. But atleast he changed the subject right?

"Yes we have, we just recently got the invitation" Christina said

"Are you coming" Thomas asked. And she does that staring things again. She's staring at Thomas way to long...again.

"Yeah we're coming" I said as I nudge Christina, to take her out of her trance. I mean Thomas is cute I guess but Derek...Is uh alright I guess. I stared at him longer. At his beautiful sparkling baby blue eyes and...

"uh Tris" Chrissy whisper

"What" I ask

"Now your staring at him" She said and then she giggled a bit as I blushed at him. Then I feel like someone is staring at me, and I looked around and I saw that Derek was looking at me.

"Wait I thought you said were not going?" Christina asked

"Oh no we were just... unnoticed" I said, I played my word carefully since I need Chrissy to understand and I also don't need to guys to be suspicious. I want to tell them but not yet...I think or ever. We'll see.

 _ **Shauna POV**_

"Shauni, how was that last song" Nita asked. I've had enough of this flute playing. It's plain bad and I hate it when she calls me Shauni.

"It's wonderful the best" I lied

"Good cause this is the piece I'm gonna perform for Prince Tobias! Oh he's so hot, and I'm hot! He's gonna pick me and I already know it!" She boasted, great I really feel bad for him now.

"How are you going to do that? Is there like a performing session or something?" I asked

"Nope dumb ass, I'm gonna go up to him and do my piece. Gosh Shauni your so dumb." Nita said as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay I'm gonna practice AGAIN!" She said as she starts. Ugh what a day to start of my afternoon. I envied Christina and Tris, they're not in this mess.

 _ **Marlene POV**_

"AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE UUUU OOOH AHHH UUUU" Molly singed at the top of her lung. She's tone deaf and she can't sing and anyone with ears could know that.

"And how is that Marlene? Good I know!" She exclaimed. Goood would never had been my answer but it's not like I could say anything else right?

"Yes that was good" I lied

"Oh I know you didn't need to tell me twice" Molly said and giggles retardly is that even possible? I don't know.

"And that is the song I'm going to sing to Prince Tobias!" Molly said as she twirls her hair. Hmm he needs to get guard around him. Poor Prince Tobias what did he do to deserve this.

"Your just going to go right up to him and sing it?" I ask her

"Yeah silly now again" Molly said. oh geez not again!

 _ **10 minutes later of horrible singing/flute playing**_

"I'm gonna also show Nita" Molly said as I came with her to Nita's room. Molly opened the door and Nita stopped her horrendous flute playing. Both Shauna and Nita looked at us.

"Hey Nita. I'm gonna be singing for Prince Tobias check it" Molly said and she's about to sing but than Nita interrupted her.

"Wait your not going to singing for Prince Tobias, I'm playing a piece for him! HE'S MINE BACK OF SISTER" Nita yelled and Molly scoffed.

"Um YOU?! When he hears my singing voice, he'll be all over me in seconds!" Molly yelled back.

"Um like he's gonna pick Molly or Nita" Shauna whispered to me

"If anything he's gonna get a restraining order against them" I whispered back to her, and then out of nowhere the yelling became louder and then Nita started to play her flute randomly (and horribly) and Molly started to sing loudly (and badly) Oh gosh these 2 and a half week is going to be really busy. I wouldn't be surprised if they made us make a dress for them.

 _ **Third POV**_

At the middle of nowhere with Tris and Christina.

"You do realize that since there will be ball at the castle, these 2 and a half week would be hectic right?" Christina said

"Oh oh gosh" Tris said in realization. Back to Shauna and Marlene.

"Wait how are we gonna get them ready and for all 4 of us to be ready also?" Shauna whispered

'Well I guess we'll just skip the whole facial and stuff like that" Marlene said

"Oh now we are not so read for these 2 and a half weeks" All 4 of them said in unison and in different placed

"Bring" Tris said

"This" Christina said

"Week" Shauna said

"On! "Marlene said


	5. Chapter 4

**_Four POV_**

Every time I saw Tris, I'm not saying it's love at first sight. It's more like, uh forget it it's probably nothing. But then there's this warm sensation near my heart but it's probably nothing. We talked to Christina and Tris for a half and hour before we leave our separate way.

"Dude I think we have to go back before they find out we were gone" Will said, every since we talked to Tris and Christina, his face has been beet red. Interesting...

"Right lets go back" Uriah said as we all rode our horses back to the castle and put our horses back into the stables and take our disguise off.

" Are you sure they're gonna meet us at the spot?" I asked

'Why not?" Uriah said

"Well A. we just met them and B. ever heard of stranger danger"Will sated

"yes I have, I remember that day. It was also the same day when my mom potty trained me" Zeke said sarcastically. As we all laughed but Will rolled his eyes and crossed his arm.

"I mean I'm just saying" Will said as we all just shaked our head.

 _ **Christina POV**_

After we left the boys, Tris and I ride our horses for 20 more minutes talking about random, random stuff and well maybe about the boys specifically uh Derek and Thomas. No it wasn't love at first sight, maybe like at first sight. We reached Furball and awkwardly put our horses on a parking slot next to a car. Yes we have cars! Why are we using horses? I pretty sure you already know.

'Okay lets get inside, I bet tomorrow or any other she'll ask you to get more cat treat from here" Tris stated

'So what?" I asked confused

"Get like 4 or 5 bags" Tris said as if it's the obvious thing in the world.

"Right" I said as we got inside at get to the food section. I grabbed 3 and Tris helped by getting 2 bags and we went to pay for it. Once we got it pay we went outside and put them onto the horse. We got many weird stares and then a girl went up to us.

"Why are you guys riding horses to a store?" She asked and we hesitated a bit.

'Um we were horseback riding and we forgot we needed to get cat food" I lied and she looked at us strangely and left. Than we got on the horse and leave the place.

"What do you have next?" Tris asked

'I think window cleaning " I said as I took out my list and scan through it. "Yup"

'Around this time I think it's like cleaning duty right?" Tris asked

'Yup than after I think it's lunch duty" I said. we talked about more random stuff and about 40 minutes later we're at back home.

 ** _Shauna POV_**

"I can't believe they've been going at it for 50 minutes" Marlene said in disbelief

"Is he that hot?" I said confused and Nita and Molly heard me. They stopped talking and looked at me is angriness _**(AN: I know it isn't with word but lets just go with it"**_

"Now you triggered them" Marlene said in amusement

"Um Shauni what do you mean?" Molly said aggressively

"I mean I just never saw his face before" I said awkwardly

Well here's his face" Nita said as she showed me his picture on her phone. I looked at him and instantly I feel in love with him, kidding. He looked almost exactly like Derek but instead of blonde hair, it's brown hair. Weird...

"Oh that's him" I said slowly and awkwardly

"Yeah that's him" Molly snapped as I rolled my eyes. Nita and Molly got back into arguing with each other.

"Is it me or he looks like Derek" I asked Marlene as she thinks about it for a bit.

"Yeah now that you said it. Its like he wore a wig or something" Marlene stated. I heard the backdoor at the kitchen opened an I knew they were back. We both went downstair and into the kitchen.

"Got the cat treat" Christina said showing them off

"Ooh now all you have to do is put it on a high shelf" I said as I looked at the cat.

"Next I'm vacuuming next" Marlene said

"And I'm dusting stuff" I said

"Tris have to mop the floor and I have to wash the window" Christina said. As we all grabbed our stuff and go to the living room first.

You know Derek looks like Prince Tobias?" Marlene said

"No really" Christina said as she and Tris thinks about it.

"Wait they do" Tris said in realization.

"We found out about that because Shauna over here doesn't know how he looks like" Marlene said as she laughed a little and I faked pouted.

"Hey can you blame me" I said I dusted a lamp.

"Yes" The girls said as they looked at me

"His face is literally everywhere" Christina said as she washed the window.

"Jeanine has a picture of his dad infront of her bed" Tris said

"What?!" I exclaimed as the girl stopped what they're doing and looked at me weirdly.

"You didn't know?" Marlene ask as she vacuum section of the living room

"NO?" I exclaimed

"literally all of us saw it" Christina said

"She even have a picture of the royal family and covered Evenly face with her's, she is no joke, obsessed with him" Tris stated

"This side is done" Marlene said as Tris mopped the area Marlene vacuumed.

"But you know what Prince Zeke, Prince Uriah and Prince Will looked like right?" Christina asked as I shake my head no and the girls (Once again) stopped what they're doing and stared at me in amusement.

"Yet again how?" Marlene questioned

"They yet again everywhere" Christina stated

"Okay look think of Thomas and see him with dark brown hair, think of Issac and see him with black hair and think of Brandon and also imagine him with black hair" Tris stated as I think of them that way.

"Do you just realize that the Princes looked almost exactly like the 4 guys we met today" Christina said

"Maybe it was just a coincidence" Marlene said

"What coincidence, that doesn't even make sense" I said

"What if they are the Princes? Just think about it" Christina said. As she washed the next window

"Why why would they do that? It makes zero sense" Tris stated

"Tris is right why would they want to hang out with us?" Marlene said as she vacuumed.

"And that is why they aren't the Princes, they just looked like them. People have looked alike" I said

"Right..." Christina said not being sure.

"I heard that Jeanine is gonna hire a.. wait for it a Tailor" Christina said exaggerating the word Tailor.

"Why, just why. There is a dress store here" Marlene said

"She claimed it was less time" Christina said as she rolled her eyes.

"Picking out a dress is less time, having them made take longer" Tris said

"Ugh it's obviously an excuse for us to go to unnecessary place" I said

"Well at least we could meet those boys again" Christina said "I still believe they're the princes. Just watch and then at the end you'll tell me I'm right and gives me a cookie.

"Deal" We all said knowingly they're not. Or are they...


End file.
